phoenix wright asinine crossovers
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix apollo and athena must travel through many many worlds for insane crossovers that dont make sense to stop dark phoenix from making a dark age of the law at home CAN THEY DO IT?
1. ace attorney vs the first chapter

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE CROSSOVER

CHAPTER 1: ACE ATTORNEY VS ACE ATTORNEY

one day phoenix wright was in the wright anything agency with apollo justice and athena cykes

"damn now im sad maya left to kurain and shes not comin back til shes done bein master which will take 100s of years which will be when im ded so ill have to be channeled by pearl or somethin but maya might also be ded so we wont see eech other ever again and now im reely reely sad" said phoenix and he cried into his hands and was like huffnpuffn but apollo was fine cause he didnt no maya so it was fine but what wasnt fine wat that he lerned he and trucy were siblings so they illegal and he was sad but he _couldnt let anyone found out about anything or therl be trouble_

and athena was ok not fine tho cause thats apollos copyrighted ability of being FINE

just then the world shook

"AAAAAAAAAH ITS THE END OF THE WORLD" screamed phoenix

"no no its just the end of the agency" said apollo cause only the agency was shaking

"ohhhhh ok" said phoenix

the shaking stopped after a minute of earthquake, exept the earth wasnt shaking so it was a wrightanythingagencyquake

"woaaaah" phoenix woahed around the room all dizzy like before shaking his head "wtf was that, we havent had a wrightanythingangencyquake in YEERS"

"hmmmm" said athena playing with her moon rock eering "maybe it wasnt the agency that shook but everything around us EXCEPT the agency that makes sense wright?"

"ummm" said apollo who was looking at charley "whats that"

phoenix and athena looked and saw a green thing on the plant

"woah thats a portal" said phoenix "i used it to get to sonic world and mario world and bible world when i was young attorney"

"wow wtf is this turnabout portal cockoff" said apollo and he was about to dump this chapter cause actually this IS a lot like turnabout portal oops but someone came out

"woah the portal came to US" said phoenix "thats different right?"

"ya ok" said apollo "but who are YOUUUUUU!" shouted phoenix as DARK PHOENIX CAME OUT

"ha ha ha hello mr wright" said the dark phoenix

"who are u" said phoenix

"i..." said blacknix "am DEFENSE DOOM"

"WHAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix "DEFEEENSE DOOOOOOOOOM?! who dat?"

"that name sounds like criminal so ur goin to JAIL" shouted apollo

"wate wate i was juts jocking" said blacknix "i am actually phoenix wright in an alternate universe and i gotta tell u that u gotta save urself"

"what how"

"ya see maya actually left u cause she has plan of evil, kurain is secretly a terrorist group and they planning to blow up this agency and kill apollo and athena, in fact its gonna happen in 5 seconds"

"WHAT" shoted apollo "quickmanwatdowedo" he quickly said

"u gotta jump into that portal"

"ok"

so phoenix apollo and athena jumped into the portal and they were gone and the agency didnt blow up

"ha ha" said darknix "AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he laughed and he made himself a cardboard attorneys badge "well now that phoenix teams gone and they outta the way thers noone stoppin me from DESTROYING THE LAW AND SENDING IT TO A PERMANENT DARK AGE! a real dark age of the law not that shitty dual destinies daotl"

wooooow what a shitty guy, why he do this

"cause im evil, i gotta be evil" said darknix

===PORTAL===

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed phoenix

"WHY DID WE DO THIS LETS GO BACK" screamed athena

"NO DONT, WE CAN TRUST THAT GUY CAUSE HE DIDNT TWITCH" screamed apollo

"THATS WHY U TRUST HIM" shouted phoenix

"HEY AT LEAST WE DIDNT GET KILLED BY MAYA"

"OH TRUE"

and then the world turned white as they entered the first world...

TO BE CONTINUED IN THAT WORLD


	2. ace attorney vs harry potter

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACEININE CROSSOVER

CHAPTER 2

ACE ATTORNEY VS HARRY POTTER

phoenix apollo and athena landed in a place

"woah where are we" said apollo

"oooohhh i remember this place" said phoenix

"where"

"this is hogwards, its where that shithead harry potter goes to scool"

"harry potter" shouted athena "come on apollo we gotta get his autograph"

"OBJECTION NO HE SUCKS" shouted phoenix but athena was dragging apollo across the halls so he chase them until they ran into ron

"ohai harry potter fans ohai phoenix what u doin here" said ron

"mr wright u know ron" said athena

"yeah, i defended him and hermine and ginny and harry and barrylawn in court 9 years ago"

"wat it was only last yeer o well guess time flows differently in other words" said ron "aaanyway i gess u guys wanna get home

"idk, the place shud be being bombed rite now" said nick

"but" said apollo "time flows 9 times faster in ace attorney world than here so it shud be done now"

"o yeah lol" said phoenix "so i gues we shud be fine to go back, some friendly lookin guy told us it wud be safe to come here while it was happening"

"ok hermine has been working on portal magic, well send u home with dat"

so they went to hirmoines magic place

"hi phoenix what u doin here" said hermine

"we gotta get to ace attorney world to go home after taking shelter from bombs"

"why"

"cause some nice guy told us to hide here"

"hmmm whatd he look like"

"he looked like me but darker and had red eyes"

"OH SHIT" shouted harmoine "we had someone like that here ecept they looked like me ron and harry, AND THEY STOLE MY MAGIC STUFF"

"WHAAAAT" shouted ron "HOW"

"they came and took it and now i cant use magic"

"we gotta get dat back" said apollo

"lets get hary" said ron running to the door

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "harry cant do shit cause hes a weak pece of fuck, i beat him up in two fights that were BOTH started by him"

"then what shud we do" said hermine

"we gotta do this... OURSELVES"

===PREPARING===

phoenix came out of the dressing room dressed like a wizard and everyone laughed at him cause he had a pointy hat tiny glasses on his nose a big staff and weird robes

"waaah no one told me wizards dont ware these" said phoenix

so they sneaked into dummledores room and three guys in black were there

"heh heh heh" cakcled the guy who looked like harry potter "exxxxellent work dark ron and dark hermine"

"yea, they had no idea it was actually me so they had no problem with me stealing her magic" said dark hermine

"wow dose dicks" whsipered hermione "im gonna turn whoever thoght that was fine into todes"

"uhhhh harry" said darkron "what are we gonna use it for"

"we gonna use hermines secret magic to create a portal and go to mario world where well take over with bowser and well portal everywhere to all the worlds and take them too and then well go to ace attorney world where dark phoenix will be waiting for us and he will become ruler of all worlds"

"what about us"

"we get free VIP in his castle"

"WOOOOOOAH SHIT, AN WE DONT HAVE TO PAY FOR TEH BILS OR ANYTHIN?"

"nope"

"dammmmn this dark phoenix wright guy is gettin ripoffed" said darkron "ok darkhermine lets portal to mario world"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "NOT SO BAD FASTFUCKERS" and he ran to them

"ahhhh its dark phoenix" said harry

"yeah, an u know what dark people dont like"

"what"

"LIGHT"

he shined a flashlight at hermine and ron and they looked away in shock but harry didnt

because harry

WAS NOT ACTUALLY DARK HARRY, IT WAS REAL HARRY

"HAARRYYYY" shouted ron "WHATAREUDOING?"

"im teaming up with the bad fucks"

"BUT WHYYYY"

"so i can defeat phoenix" said harry "sorry guys its for my pride"

"well im gonna KILL UR PRIDE" shotued ron takin out magic wand but harry winded it out of his hand

"DARKRON HARKHARMOINE THE PORTAL NOW!"

so darkmine did the magic and the portal appeared and they heard mario music used in grassy areas and they jump in

"U FUCKERS, WE STOP U" shouted phoenix an he apollo athena ron and hermine ran into the portal and they were in mario world

but they didnt just see mario stuff

there was a white ting running at them!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. ace attorney vs mario & rabbid

PHOENIX WRIGHT ASININE ATTORNEY

CHAPTER 3

ACE ATTORNEY VS MARIO & RABBIDS & KNUCKLES

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screeched the white thing in mario world dat shudnt be in mario world wtf as it ran to phoenix team

"ahhh guys we gotta fite it" shouted phoenix and he took out his wizard wand and said a spell but nothing happened cause silly clothes dosnt make him a wizard

the rabbit thing took out a gun but then its ass got roasted by a fireball

"OH SHIT" shouted ron and mario was there "MARIO U ARE A WIZARD!"

"what no im not a wizard im mario" said mario

"no mario u just did magic, U AR A WIZARD"

"no im mario, and u landed in my world"

"ok hey mario have u seen any dark versions of urself" said apollo

"i see lots of dem"

"no with red eyes and workin for some fuck called dark phoenix wright"

but before mario cud answer more rabbits came down

"O NO" shouted mario "run guys, teh rabbids are comin"

"wtf why, this is mario world" said phoenix

"yeah but teh rabbits are in our world for some probably bullshit reason, so hide"

they ran to toad town but they didnt see any toads

"wtf, why are tehre toads everywhere except their town" said mario

they ran into a house but someone was there

but it wasnt a toad, it was a RABID

"AAAAAAH" screamed mario before realizing evryone was a rabit

"HA HA HA" laughed nintendo in the sky "we herd there were too many toads so we replace them all with rabbids DAAAAAMN WE SO CLEVER"

and everyone at nintendo pat themselves on the back for comin up with this amazing idea until they got reviews saying there were too many rabbids

"damn IT!" said nintendo "why cant our fans make their minds up"

the rabbids surrounded them and they eyes turn red and bwaaad

"wait guys i no what to do" said apollo

"o no apollo dont DO IT" said athena and apollo opened his mouth and went like

"IIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

"BWAAAAAAAA" screamed the rabbids clutching their reely big eers cause dat hurt, but atena was also hurting her ears cause they sensitive actually they were all hurting ears cause dat was so loud oops

"oops" said apollo and he picked everyone up and ran through the rabbids

but then he was stopped by BOWSER WEARING A BUNNY HOOD

"what whered u get that mask" said apollo

"SECRET" shouted bowser "NOW TEH RABBIDS TINK IM THEM AND THEIR LEEDER SO ILL KILL U MARIO"

"gaaahhhhh stop yelling my ears hurt man" said mario

"bwahahaha ok fine sorry" said bowser and apollo ran but bowser caught up and crush him

"HA" laughed bowser "the bunny hood also makes me RUN FASTER! now ur goin to where teh rabbids came from and that is hell!"

and he jumped to crush them but then time slowed down cause apollo touched his bracelet and ran away from the bowser

"wow dat was close but wait why did my bracelet react" said apollo and he noticed a dark guy in the distance twitching in excitement

"I FOUND HIM I FOUND HIM" shouted the guy running down and apollo saw it wasnt a dark guy but it might as well be cause it was harry potter

"hey bowser cum here im gonna give u a million coins" said harry

"WOAH NICE" said bowser running to harry and he shook him a lot to get the coins out "wtf man u dont HAVE any coins"

harrys head shook to become awake "yeah thats cause it was a trap, now i cast a spell on u"

and harry grabbed his wand and bowser became BLACK LIKE IN PAPER MARIO COLOR SPLASH

"bwaahaha" laughed bowser "teh power of 2016 racism shall doom teh world!" cause there were already 100000 angry people running at black bowser with signs saying anti racist stuff but bowser laughed at them and burned them cause they were shouting lies like donald trump

"alright bowser take us to where u got that mask"

so bowser created a portal and he and harry jumped in but apollo grab dark ron and dark hermine so they cudnt run too

"ok u useless fucks, give dese guys back their powers"

and he threw them at the real thems faces and they got sucked in

"holy shit" said ron "i got my portal magic back!"

"uh what" said apollo "i thought hermine lost her portal magic"

"wait what" said hermine

"its simple justice" said a voice and apollo turned and saw miles edgeworth and dick gumshoe there "logically speaking, u threw the dark people into the wrong person so they swap bodies, quite an original idea i must say"

"o cum on i cant make portals with a dick, thats uncomfortable" said ron i mean hermine

"well well have to fix dis problem in the next world, cause the portal is still open" said edgeworth

"yeah" said gumshoe "come on pals lets go"

so after everone else recovered from apollos scream, the eight of them jumped into the portal but before it closed two rabbids jumped in too

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT WORLD


	4. ace attorney vs some legend about link

PHOENIX WRIGHT GREAT CROSSOVER

CHAPTER 4

ACE ATTORNEY VS SOME LEGEND ABOUT LINK

"where ar we now" said apollo and they were in a place with a clock tower and then some kid came out of the cock tower and he was wearing a bunny hood

"AHA ITS A RABBID" shouted mario grabbing his gun and running to the kid

"AAAAAAH" shouted the boi "go away its just a mask"

"bowser was waring a mask"

"who tf is bowser, im link and i gotta stop dat moon up there from falling and killing the world"

"wat, are u ok kid"

"no, the moon is falling no one is ok"

link ran past them really fast cause of rabbid ears

"that must be the same mask browser was waring" said mario

"ok but where he get it" said phoenix

"hmmmm"

they all stood around thinking when they notice a dark guy staring at them outside the place

"HEY GUYS LOOK ITS THE EVIL GUY"

they ran out after the evil guy but a guard got in the way

"fuck off pussys, outside is the mountains, its scary over there and ur pussys so go hide in the trash or the mountain mite come and try to EAT u"

"wudnt be the furst time" said mario

"hey fuck off stupid guard were grown ups"

"PROVE IT"

"OK"

and phoenix pulled a knife out and gard was like omg he has a sword so they could go into the mountains

they ran out and saw green boi running up the mountain

"o no" said athena "he might get eaten we gotta get him away from teh mountain and maybe get him terapy with widget if he needs it"

"but" said apollo "what if the mountain EATS US TOO"

"ten well terapy us all while inside him"

"o ok sounds good"

they quietly ran up the mountain hoping it wouldnt heer them and wake up

they kept walking in the snow until they found a place with rock people, and link was down there talking to an owl

they ran to link and owl got scared

"WHO ARE THESE" shouted owl flying away cause he wa scared of the spikes on phenix and apollo

"O JESUS THANK U FOR SHUTTING HIM UP" said link "what are u guys doin here do"

"we are searchign for the truth behind dark mans evil" said edgeworth

"the truth huh" said link "i got the thing for u follow me"

and link jumped off the cliff!

"AAAAAAAAAH ATHENA WIDGET NOW" shouted apollo and he jumped to catch link but he landed on the air and saw link was there too

"jesus calm down look the annoyin owl left a lot of his fethers when they fly off after u scare him, so they land on invisible platforms for us to use"

"what we suppose to JUMP" said apollo "that shit is for mario, mario jump pls"

but mario had gone into the village to get green potion

"ughhhh this is NOT fine" said apollo and he grabbed link scared as he carefully made all jumps

"there it wasnt so bad it was fine" said link

and then link and apollo went into the cave and there was a chest

dun dun dun dun DUN DUN DUN DUN _DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNUUUUUUUUUUUUUN..._

apollo pulled out a purple magnifi glass called the lens of truth, now he can find the truth

"wtf u fucking idiot, thats not what i meant" said edgeworth

"shut up, the court truth is just as true as the invisible truth" said link "theyr both tecnically invisible"

"ok so mario got ron and hermine the green potion so they can use their magic, but we still gotta think of way to swap them body back"

"hey i know a guy who can help" said link "ill take teh 9 of u to clock town to see him"

"wat 9 of us" said dick "im not good at counting pal dont confuse me"

"uh wat" said link "but whos that guy, hes been here the whole time"

they turned and saw A DARK LINK

"AH ITS U" shouted link "I HAVENT BEET U YET IN THE PAST YET SO U STILL EXIST"

dark link ran at link and link did that to him and they fighted but dark link kept doin exactly wat link did so it was impossible for them to hit him also phoenix forgot to bring his knife so noone had any weapons except link

"dammit guys hes too dark" said link when dark links eyes went red and he started attacking and making link hurt

"shit mr wright we cant let little boi fite" said apollo

"i no, but wat can we do, i suck at fight unless its wit words... WAIT I GOT AN IDEA, RON GIMME UR MAGIC"

so hermine i mean ron came and did a spell on phoenixs mouth and he screamed "OBJECTION" and it hit dark link in de back killin him

"woah ok that works" said link "anyway lets go there"

so they left but they werent still there to see the two rabbids come down from their hiding place and run to the black puddle dark link left

===CLOCK TOWN===

"hey guy" said link going into the clock tower

"link dont fucking talk to me unless u got my mask back"

"which one"

"THE MAJOR ONE"

"o thaaaaaat, ill get it to ya in three days"

"THATS WAT U SAY EVERY TIME" shouted the guy "wait who are these guys"

"who are U" said phoenix "did u give bowser a rabbit mask"

"no i gave it to link cause bowser already took that from grog"

"what who ugh whatever make hermine and ron ron and hermine"

"no pls i like being in ron" said hermine

"2bad" said phenix "dis shit is weird enough, man make em heal"

"yes of course" said the man and he pulled a giant piano out of his ass and played ex why or ex why or and then they were normal agin

"yes" said phenix but they wernt happy

"now make the portal now that ur fine" said apollo

"fiiiine" said hermine and she made the portal appear

"gudbye my frends" said the happy mask salesman as they all jumped into the portal "WAIT LINK NO U CANT LEAVE YET" shouted mask but link was gone and he got pissed and ran after him

and the portal didnt close

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. ace attorney vs animal crossing

PHOENIXS CROSSOVER

CHAPTER 5

ACE ATTORNEY VS ANIMAL CROSSING

"what is dis" said dark phoenix who was standing on top of the wright anything tower of evil "they already returnin to ace attorney world sorry phenix but i cannot allow dat"

and then a ball of energy appeared in darknixs hand and his other hand clicked its finger and a portal appeared over it and he threw it in and the portal vanished

"ok that done, back to taking over ace attorney world"

===INSIDE THE PORTAL===

"hey what that thing" said ron pointing ahead

"oh thats a ball of energy it makes portals go to the wrong places" said hermione

"oh right"

and then the ball hit them and the portal around them turned and split into three and phoenix edgeworth and ron went one way apollo and link and gumshoe went another way and athena mario and hermine went the OTHER way

and they all went into different places

"DAMMIT" shouted apollo "we dont have harmine, we cant make portal baaaack"

the place turned white and then apollo woke up next to link and gumshoe in a forest

"where is we" said gumshoe

"weird this place looks familiar" said apollo and he ran tot he nearest house and they knocked on the door

"WHAT the HECK do u WANT, hippie?!"

"DAT VOICE!" shouted apollo as the door opened an a green hippypotamouse came out

"for fuck seck barylawn stop bo- APOLLO?!"

"ROCCO"

"who dese guys"

"hey pal" said gumshoe "remember me"

"no"

"awww crap"

"hey rocco im stuck in this place again, u remember how to get back to ace attorney place?"

"nope" said rocco "ask tom nook, here ill give u directions u go over dat bridge walk thru the trees past all those houses then u go allll the way around the place past the fountain and den u cross the other bridge and ur at nook"

"hey thanks roc"

"no problem hippie"

so apollo gumshoe and link walked where rocco told em but when they went trough the trees people threw apples at them

"OW WHAT THE FUCK" shouted appleo

"ha ha ha, thats what u get for defending tom nook u stupid nutmeg" said sally

"go back to town bukko" said filbret and they ran away

"ow dose guys are NOT pals" said gumshoe "dat HURT"

and they went past the houses and all the windows opened and everyone threw all their furniture at apollo

"OWWWWWWW GUMSHOOS ARREST THEM"

"DIIIIIIE NOOK FANS" shouted nipples throwing her elephant slide at gumshoe who was running to her house and that elephant slide got its name for a reason and it crushed gumshoe

"NOOO GUMSHOE" shouted apollo but gumshoe lifted it and threw it at the house and it fell down

"heh heh good thing i ate all those apples the squirrel assholes through at us" said gum

they kept goin past the fountain but then a duck came out and spat water at them

"AAAAAH" screamed apollo "i REALLY dont wanna play this game any more!"

so they crossed the bridge and were at tom nooks cranny

"hey nice walkin apollo" shouted a voice and they looked up at the house next to them and saw rocco looking down at them

"WHAT IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO US" shouted apollo "FUCK FUCK FUCCCCCK, U ARE THE SOURCE OF MY PAYNE"

"hey dats wat u get, tanks to u this guys still scamming us on fake morgages"

they went inside and tom crook was like

"yes come on in come on in SIRS oh why hello mr justice my loyal attorney because ur special u get 1% off all my stuff but please be a gentleman and pay full price anyway cause i dont give discounts so the max security security system doesnt count them so if u dont pay full price for sumthin u get lazered and die"

"SHIIIIT" said apollo "defending this guy really WAS a mistake"

"whatever pal lets look at his shop" said gumshoe

"why u cant buy anything"

"dont worry pal i got that card thing mr edgeworth uses when hes buyin steel samurai videos on the internet"

"oh wow ok i wonder if it can buy in bells"

they saw a table with food on it and they wanted the food but they had to buy the table if they wanted it which cost 4000 bells

"o well pal its only a card were not losin any money by usin it heh heh heh" said gumshoe and he bought more stuff cause its free, right?

"hey whats this" said apollo looking at a weird thing

"thats world communicator, it can tell people which world ur in"

"O DAMN" said apollo "we gotta call athena with this"

he check the price tag and saw it was only 200 bells so he paid it and ran out the door

"OH FUCK" shouted tom

"what" apollo turned to look

"that was the wrong price tag"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted apollo

"THIEF ALERTED, FRYING NOW"

"NOOOOOO" shouted apollo as his feet were strap to ground by magic light "NOOOOOK, TURN IT OFF"

"ha ha ha" laughed nook "accident or not u are a thief, die"

"NO" shouted link trying to break it with sord but it was just the kokiri sord he couldnt cut it with THAT, hed need the gr8 fairys sword but that woudnt work either cause its made of top quality material just like the bread i like to eat

apollo brace for death but before it fired

HE HIT THE GROUND AND IT MISSED HIM

"WHAT" shouted apollo and he felt fishing poll on his head

"dammit hippie its not cause i love u its cause i gotta stop nook" said rocco "tom nook i prosecutor rocco arrest u for attempted murder, gumshoe take him away"

"NO" shouted nook and nooks cranny turned into giant robot but link beat it and gumshoe got arrested

at the trial tom nook was found guilty and everyone loved apollo again

"E-EXCEPT ME" rocco shouted to me and he ran off

"ok guys" said apollo puttin down the world communicator "according to this screen, athena hermoine and mario are in... TO BE CONTINUED"


	6. ace attorney vs of mice and men

ATHEMIS CYKES ASININE ATTORNEY

TURNABOUT CROSSOVERS

CHAPTER 6

ACE ATTORNEY VS OF MICE AND MEME

atena mario and hermine landed in some weird place in japan

"what where is we"

they saw some guy called joe wandering around but they had no idea what the place was aboot and athena asked her fans what it was but they didnt no anything bout it either not even me

"fuck this barrylawn take us to another fandom"

k

so i made a portal appear and it took them to an old place in america

"eww its dirty here" said athena

"whatever, where are we" said mario

"hey look" hermine pointed to a ranch

"lon lon ranch i thought we left zelda world" said mario

"well maybe we can get back to apollo and wright there" said athena "lets go ask about portals and maybe dark people too"

they ran to the ranch but it wasnt lon lon, it was weed

"wtf is that name" said hermine

they grab some weed and blaze it and then they were thinkin properly and hermine realized "hey wait were fuckin stupid i can just portal a portal right now"

"shit why didnt i think of that" said athena but then a big man ran into her and the wand fell into his pocket but he didnt notice

"AAAAH GET OUTTA THE WAAAAY" shouted the man but the guys behind him caught him cause they werent suppsoed to be there

"nooo pls it wasnt meee" said lennie

"2bad fatass ur getting killed now bye" said the guy

"OBJECTION" shouted athena "u cant kill him he took our wand give it back"

"nuh nuh nuh" said the man "only if u defend me!"

"ugh fine" said athena

===INSIDE THE RANCH===

"the trial or whatever starts now" said a guy the judge "so can someone explain what happened"

"ok" said prosecutor rant werker "lennie small is accused of tryin to raep dis girl on the ranch, she suppose to be virgin until sex day for us, but lenny took it for his self, he shud be punished by death"

"hm" said mario "i think theres a lie here"

"yeah but where" said athena

"i call the victim to the stand"

and the victim came to the stand

"hi im red vikkim" said vikken

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"OBJECTION" shouted athena "ur honor look the victim is here"

"uhhhhhh yeah" said judge

"but this isnt possible, IF SHES VICTIM SHE CANT BE HERE"

"AAAAAAAAAH" screamed werker "NO U CANT PROVE IT"

"yes i can, ded people cant tell tails, however dats not true cause whatever this bich is sayin, it gotta be nothing BUT a shitty unbeleevable tale"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed vikkim and she turned red from heet and died

"wtf just happened" said werker

"what happened" said judge "was us all makin a very big mistake, were sorry lennie"

"aww dat ok" said lennie

"wow lol i cant beleev they fell for dat bluff" said athena as lennie was declared NOT GUILTY

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"wot fuck it was actually that easy" said george "well whatever, at leest now we wont go to that ranch with curley"

"yaaaah" said lennie "tanks mr lawyer"

"uh but im mis"

"wat but buht grils cant work dats ilegal" said lennie

"wait what"

"HEY" shouted ranch guy "U FUKCIN IDIOTS, HOW U MISS OBVIOUS CRIME"

then de ranch guys arrested atena for working and hermine and mario for being accomplices and they wer trown into jale

"FUUUUCK" said athena "now wat do we do"

"we gotta get OUT" said hermine

"but how"

"well we cud make a portal, but we dont know where the others are"

"hmmm"

they thoght for a while when suddenly atena heard something

"ATHENA"

"what"

"CAN U HEER ME"

"APOLLO"

"YEAH"

"WITH THE WEIRD HAIR"

"NO"

"oh, sorry to bother u"

"FUCK U, MY HAIR IS GREAT, BETTER THAN PHOENIXS"

"wait are u SURE i dont know u?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"ok ok im in some world about a guy and big dumb guy on a ranch"

"what the fuck, what kind of shitty game is THAT? anyway im in animal crossing world with ron and gumshoe, roccos here too but he doesnt want to admit it to me"

 _"no im not hippie!"_ shouted a voice somewhere else

"so if u cud come over here datd be great" said apollo

"uhhh were kinda in prison right now"

"ugggh, whatd u do now, well defend urself in court then"

"i cant, women cant work here"

"ok seriously what kind of fucked up game is this, well if u cant do it legally break out or somethin, weve seen lots of movies about it so u shud be fine"

"ok ill think of somethin hey btw apollo"

"yeah"

"how are u talkin to me again"

but then the connection died

and then gorge and lennie came

"hey uh tanks for defending me but u not allowed to work"

"THATS BULLSHIT"

"fuck dat, it makes sense" said george "oh and hey take that stick back tats the most we can do for ya"

they through the stick in and herine quickly grabbed it and made the portal appear and they jumped in

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" shouted gorgoe "WHAT IS THAT?! WAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT?! jesus this place really IS weed..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. ace attorney vs shakespeare

ASININE CROSSOVERS PHOENIX WRIGHT

CHAPTER 7

ACE ATTORNEY VS SHAKESPEARE

"ohhhh FUCK" said phoenix "i cant do anythin without apollo and athena, i need apollo around to water charley and clean the office"

"then why is ur office still a mess" said edgeworth

"we suck at keeping places tidy edge"

"yea ok maybe wed get somethin done if u werent whining for an hour" said ron "now i cant do portal magic so wes kind of fucked"

"damn" said phoenix "ok lets just look around, where are we anyway"

"idk" said edgeworht

just then they were surrounded by guards

"INTRUDERS, HOW DID U GET IN" shouted them

and then a rich guy came in like "FUUUUUUCK DIS, GARDS THOU FAIL, MAKE SECURITY MORE PERFECT"

"RITE AWAY" shouted gards and they ran to perfect their security

"thank u" said phoenix before realizing he was the king "oh no"

"thou art filty scum, prasie me at my feet an ill let u go"

the three of tem screamed and got to their hands

"wat do we do edge" said phenix

"how do we flatter him"

"hmph, with the best form of flattery" said edgeworth "oo king, there is nothing for em to say, for i cannot put my love for u to words"

"lol gay" said phoenix before the king got very very angry

"FUCK THOUUU! NOTHING WILL COME OF NOTHING! COMPLIMENT ME PRAISE ME FLATTER ME SAY SOMETHING NIIIICE"

"what that WAS nice" said edgeworth

"NO IT WASNT, U SAID NOTHING, SAY HOW U LOVE MY BEERD"

"what why would i say that, ur beard is SHIT" said edgeworth

"edgey calm down" said phoenix and he turn to the king "wtf he was really nice to u and u yelled at him, who do u think u are bro"

"the king towered over phenix to make himself scary "i am known... as KING LEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR"

"OH NO, THIS PLAY SUCKS, GET ME OUT" shouted phoenix and he ran to the door

"BUT THERES NOWHERE TO RUN" shouted ron

"DAMMIT"

"ha ha ha" laughed lear "now phoenix for die disrespect... I SHALL GIVE THOU TEH CURSES OF KING LEAR!"

and the world turned black around phoenix and white spirit things entered his body

 **PHOENIX WRIGHT, TEH CURSE OF KING LEAR CURSES U WITH...**

 **TRAGIC HERO**

and phoenix saw maya die in a tragic accident and him losing the agency

"NO" shouted phoenix the tragic hero of dis story

"heh heh" laughed lear "u shall suffer forever fool. no not my fool U fool come along fool lets do that thing now"

so lear and his fool left phoenix to cry

"that fucker" said edgeworth

"ughhh dammit i cant give up because of some stupid curses, im gonna get revenge on old man"

"wait phenix" said ron "it may not be his fault, lear shudnt be able to use magic"

"u mean"

"yea he must have darkness inside him and he doesnt no it"

"hmm maybe" said phoenix "ok lets follow him and see"

so phoenix followed where lear and fool went and they found a room and lear had banished cordelia cause she didnt say nice stuff to him

"wow what a dick" said edgeworth

"hmmm ok guys lears leaving lets follow him"

they sneaked past the guards and into lears bedroom

they looked into the keyhole and saw lear and fool talking to a guy with glasses

"i have found the man u pursue, mr harry potter"

"oh shit guys its harry" said ron

phoenix suddenly triggered into rage and grabbed the handle and edgeworth had to stop the bloodseeking man from opening it

"did u use the power i gave u"

"yes" said lear "now give me the money"

and harry magicked some money and it appeared

"thank u" said lear "i already has money but it never hurt to have more"

"that is correct" said harry "now if ull excuse me, i have plans in another world i hate called kyle hyde world, tat is why i left the portal in termina open so my plan cud succeed"

harry turned to the window to jump out

"OBJECTION"

phoenix slapped edgeworth to the ground and burst into the room

"NOT SO FAST GLASSES BOI, IM HEAR TO FIGHT YOUUUU"

"fuck you phoenix, dont get in the way of my plans"

harry took out his wand and made phoenix get his feet stuck in the floor

"WHAT THE FUCK" shouted phoenix tryin to free his feet and harry used the wand then to make a portal

"GARDS, ARREST THAT MAN" shouted lear and the gards came running to em

"dammit, only one ting to do" said edgeworth and he took out a saw and cut off the floor part phoenix was on and he and ron carried him through the portal and it vanished

and then another portal came and apollo athena gumshoe link hermoine and mario came in

"wheres phoenix"

"through some portal thing" said fool

"ok apollo lets use the thing to find the next world and go there" said athena

so they did the thing to find it and when they did hermine made a portal and they went through and it left

"to doom a man is to doom ur soul" said fool

"foooool, i hope thou art not insulting me or ill kill thou" said lear

"sorry"

TOO BE CONTINUED


	8. ace attorney vs kyle hyde

ACE CROSSOVERS

CHAPTER 8

PHOENIX WRIGHT VS KYLE HYDE

so when they landed they landed in some old 1980 place

"where are we this time" said phoenix

they walked into the nearest building and a guy was walking around stalking an old woman until she went into her room

"hey u"

"AAAH" shouted the man "whoareyou?! ive never seen u around here before"

"im phoenix wright, what are u"

"im kyle hyde, mags wants to sell and destroy my home here but i dont know why"

"money maybe"

"hmmm actually i think it might be that suspicious guy on the roof"

"guy"

just then the bombers hideout from majoras mask world fell outside

"hey lets use that"

they used the telescope and looked up to the roof and saw harry potter hittin his ass at them and they looked up and saw a portal and then MAJORAS MASKS MOON CAME THROUGH

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix "WE GOTTA STOP THAT"

"oh damn the moon is falling" said kyle "and that harry potter guy is responsible?!"

"wow, that asshole must want to destroy your world" said ron "i should never have been friends with him"

"hey wait" said kyle qestioning them "you guys know this harry guy thats suspicious"

but edgeworth logicked back

"heh. perhaps we are scorn enemys of mr potter"

"oh..."

"now then..."

they went into the building and tried to get to the roof but the door to it was locked

"hmmm, i think i know where the keys are" said kyle

he opened the steel door next to them and placed a doorstop

"the keys shud be through here, come on less go"

they went in but ron mistakely hit the doorstop and the door close

"AAAAAH NOOOOO" shouted kyle "WE CANT OPEN IT FROM THIS SIDE"

"WHAAAAAT" shouted phoenix hitting the door "SOMEONE LET US OUT"

"ok dont panic, it may be really dark here but we shud be fine"

 **BLINDNESS**

and with that dark word phoenix got the lear curse of NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EDGEWORTH IVE GONE BLIIIIND"

"are u sure its not just dark"

"NO, I ACTUALLY CANT SEE A THING" he tried to hug him but he hugged a plant and it wasnt charley

"ughhhh damn that lear" said edgeworth "ok phoenix, ill help u through here"

they walked through the hall into a room and got the keys

"ok but this doesnt help" said kyle

but edgeworth used logic and concluded they cud break out through the window

"wow why didnt i think of that oh yeah because were on the fourth floor"

"ha no problem" said edgeworth grabbing cushions off the bed

and they broke through the window and drop cushions onto ground and they jumped off

they went back in and ran up the stairs

"wait guys hide" said hide and they hid behind a plant as mags walked by, and then they went into the roof

harry potter was there floating in sky and he turned around

"ok so normally ud wanna go to swamp mountain ocean canyon but they dont exist here, u cannot escape"

"OHSHIT" shouted phoenix "we really didnt think this through"

"now..." said harry "its time for u all to meet ur die! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

and the moons eyes lit up and it started to fall

"NO!" shouted kyle "YOU CANT KILL MY HOME"

AND IN THAT MOMENT A PORTAL APPEARED AND APOLLO ATHENA GUMSHOE MARIO HERMOINE AND LINK CAME THROUGH

"whos there" said phoenix

"its them" said ron

"OH NO" shouted link "ok quick guys, there are 4 giants we can get but we have to go to 4 different worlds cause they all went through portals, conveniently a day there is a minute here so we got 5 days to get them all"

"woah ok" said phoenix "but i cant see, this is problem"

"whatever" said link and he got out his ocarina and played the song of portals he learned from an old guy in animal crossing world and it took them through a portal to a world that was requested by allamanda28

"good luck phenix..." said kyle watching them leave "dont leave me here to die"

"ha" said harry "theyll never get here!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES, BUT IN THIS WORLD THAT TRANSLATES TO A DAY


	9. ace attorney vs winnie the pooh

ACE CROSSOVER

CHAPTER 9

ACE ATTORNEY VS WINNIE TEH POO

CREDIT TO ALLAMADA29 4 THE IDEA

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed them half because they had just seen the terror of the moon of majora but also because they were falling out of the sky as they all landed in the hundred acer woods

"where are we" said phoenix

"the hundred acer woods, cant u read" said apollo

"no im blind remember"

"oh thats right" said apollo "sorry for offending u"

"but whats the hundred acre woods" said athena

"we are" said a voice and they turned

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed all of them and they ran to climb up a tree "um excuse me but what is wrong my friends"

"YOUR A BEAR" shouted ron "BEARS EAT PEOPLE"

"oh i understand" said the bear "but im not going to eat u im a yellow bear and they dont eat people"

"ohhh ok" said them all and they climbed down

"who is you" said link

"i am winnie de pooh, tis is my home" said phoo

"ohaiiiiii" said phoenix to the tree "sorry for invading your house but were looking for a giant that goes riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp have you seen or heard it?"

"no" said pooh "but giants sounds like a thing owl would no, let me take u to owl"

they walked across the wood but then a orange tiger thing with a bouncy tail came and jumped on pooh and bounced away

"WOAAAAAAAAH" shouted apollo "that tigers like a kangaroo!"

"yeah whatever" said athena "come on we gotta get to owls place"

"WIAT" said pooh "TIGGER GET BACK HERE WITH MY HONEY YOU BOUNCEY SHIT YOU" and he ran after tiggered

"where he go" said phoenix

"that fucker ran after the tiger" said edgeworth

"come on pals we wont get anywhere until we get that honey back"

they ran after trigger and came up with plan, they waited at some place that was some guys home and the guy was like "please get out" but they explained the situation so he was ok with it

then they jumped out the window when tigger came and got the honey back

"ok" said pooh getting the honey back "now lets go to owls place" and he went to the house they were in and went in "ohai owl these guys wanna know about a giant that goes riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp is there anything about that in ur books"

"nope" said owl "but there is tail about something getting giant if it gets that tail, does that mean anything to u"

"no" said apollo "how we gonna figure that out, we literally got 5 minutes, its 5 minutes in another world but still"

"hmmmmm" thought owl "wait look guys" he pointed at the thing he read it from with magnifying glass "tail is spel no what does this mean"

"hmmm tink tink tink" poo thought hard "oh hey i herd e r was missing his tail

"O NO" shouted owl "hey guys your humans you can get it back pls"

"what more side crap" said gumshoe

"well this IS majoras masky stuff were doing" said edgeworth

"ok lets look for eyors tale i mean tale" said phoenix and he walked into the door and hit his head

they ran around the woods but they didnt find the tail

"have u found it yet" said phoenix as the sun rose

"nope" said the rest

"come on weve almost spent a day here theres 4 minutes left in kyles world" said link

"dammmmmit" thought phoenix and he did the thoght rute thing "weve checked all over the hunderd acre woods but we cant find it is there anyone who would hide it"

and then he reelized **TIGGER WOULD HIDE IT** "right tigger would cause he stole something earlier what was it and then he realized **TIGGER STOLE THE HONEY POT** "right he stole the honey pot on the same day the tail went missing but what does this mean ohhh shiiit" and he made final connection and reelized **TIGGER HID THE TAIL IN THE HONEY POT**

"GUYS WHERES POOH" shouted phoenix

"hes right here" said ron

"oh ok" said phoenix "pooh dont eat that honey! THE TAIL IS IN THERE"

"but he already did" said athena

"NOOOOO" shouted phoenix and he grabbed around for pooh and when he got him he got the knife of adulthood and cut him open and honey spilled out and he shook him and lots of fluff came out until but he didnt find the tail and thats when he realized it was in poohs pocket because he wouldnt eat a tail lol

"OH DAMN" shouted phoenix "ok guys bury him so noone finds him, then lets get the tail to ER"

they buried pooh and the evidence and ran to ERs shitty house and broke it down

"SURPRISE BOI" shouted apollo and he pinned the tail on eyore and he turned giant

"riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp" sang ER and link played it on his ocarina

"o wait i already had it lol o well now ill remember it" said link

"ok whats the next place" said apollo

"the next place is through here" said link and he played the song of portals and the next portal appeared and they went through it

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. ace attorney vs layton & sherlock holmes

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE CROSSOVERER

CHAPTER 10

ACE ATTORNEY VS PROFESSOR LAYTON & SHERLOCK HOLMES

"ok where now" said phoenix

"what dont u recogn oh right sorry for nearly offending you again" said apollo

"what where are we pls"

"were in london"

"WHAT, THE PLACE OF PROFESSOR LAYTON"

"yeah"

"woah damn lets go meet him"

they got on the bus and went to gressenheller university

"ohai phoenix" said layton (this is GHOST professor layton so theres no contradiction here)

"hi professor sorry i cant see u some asshole called king lear gave me a curse that makes me blind"

"wow what a dick" said layton "but what brings you here"

"were looking for a giant to stop harry potter from destroying kyle hyde with that moon in the legend of zelda, there should be one here"

"wait really" said layton

"yeah" said link "tatl asked tael where they were in this version of the game (cause this is actually a hacked version of majoras mask its very rare but u can buy it on some blac market for $10000) and she said he said "wood. london. room. court. da for who are there bringem here" so there should be one here"

"but prafessah" said luke "shahley a giant would be on teh news"

"indeed my boi" said layton and he thought about this

PUZZLE 1

wheres the giant

tael says theres a giant in london but the news never heard about it, where is the giant

"you know mah boi i think this may be it" said layton and he pointed "a tru gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved"

and layton revealed the giant was actually in the london of his GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHERS TIME

"yes back then there wasnt much technology so the giant wouldnt have been noticed so we must get help from my late grand dad"

"but whos ur grandad" said athena

"it is none other dan the great detective SHERLOCK HOLMES"

"WOAH WHAT"

"but you have different last names" said mario

"but you dont have a last name" said layton "also hes from my mothers family so yeah"

layton drove them all down to dimitri allens lab, it was really hard to get all 9 of them in and the professor and luke too but they stuffed some of them in the trunk to save space

"ok were here" said layton

he opened the door and helped blind phoenix out and then he open the trunk, oops i mean "boot" because london, and let apollo athena edgey gumshoe mario link ron and hermoine out

"hmmmm" said dimitri "i understand, so we must get sherlock to find this giant and awaken him to stop harry?"

"yea" said phoenix

"well the time machine experiment has been banned but we can send messages to the past, ill call sherlock"

he picked up the phone and dialled the year of sherlocks times number and then it connected him to that times phone lines and called sherlocks number

"hey sherlock its me" said dimitri

"uuuughhh dimitri what the fuck do you want now dont you know how late it is here in london?"

"o sorry holmes but layton and others wanna find some giant in ur time, go look for it will u"

"fuck u"

===SHERLOCK HOLMES THE ADVENTURE OF THE GIANT SECRET===

sherlock got out of bed

"come watson we must away to find a giant"

"oh ok"

they walked around the dark nights of london but they didnt find any giant

"hmmmm" sherlock examined the place "there are signs of giant being here, look at that hand print on that car in that tree"

"but where did they go" said watson

"idk, but it must be around here somewher"

they saw stones in a circle

"ah" said sherlock and he look at each one closely "look at how each of these were pressed before another, we can determine exactly how long ago each was pressed and get the order they were pressed and itll open"

"wow ur amazing"

they pressed them in the order and it opened up

but they saw a sign saying "only the lawyers of spiky heads may waken me"

"well crap" said sherlock "idk any lawyers like that, but lets call dimitri maybe he knows"

sherlock called dimitri and told him what they found and then lestrade and gregson showed up and arrested them for trespassing a forbidden area

===LAYTON===

"ok u heard him" said dimitri "lets go"

 **REASON IN MADNESS**

"hehheheheheh" laughed phoenix "what even is the POINT of dis?"

"what" said apollo

"come apollo, we all think the moon is falling, but i cannot see such a truth. and travelling through portals, what kind of crazy shit is that"

"guys hes gone insane" said apollo "hes had too much lear"

"ohhhhh i tell u i am sane" said phoenix as they carried him out "SAAAAAAAAAAAAANE"

===AT THE PLACE===

they got out of the car and phoenix was saying random shit

"time travel more like time travlel" said phoenix

"whatever" said apollo "so lets the press the rocks in that order"

they did that and the ground went open and they saw a sign saying

"only the lawyers of spiky heads may waken me"

"but i have spiky head" said apollo

"oh right" said the sign and it went underground and the ground opened up even more

AND LOOSHA CAME OUT

"LOOSHA UR ALIVE" said luke

"i never died" said loosha "u all just thought so cause i closed my eyes and those two kids cried, but im alive all along"

"woah" said layton "hey wait.."

"also the water of the golden garden gave me ability to speak english"

"wow dats amazing" said layton

"oh u know what else i can do" said loosha

"what" said luke

and loosha looked up and sang "riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp"

and she vanished into the sky as they heard "riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp"

"giant dinosaurs lol thats retarded, im a lawyer" said phoenix

"yeah ok shut up" said edgeworth "ok link wheres next to go"

"well weve been to the wood which was the hundred acre wood and now london which was both layton AND sherlock london, so now we gotta go to either room or court" said link

"doesnt matter, lets go to either, maybe the room will be a healers room that will get rid of phoenix dumb curse so actually lets go there"

"ok" said link and he played the song of portals and they all went into the portal to the room

WHAT KIND OF ROOM WILL IT BE?

ULL FIND OUT WHEN IT IS TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. ace attorney vs the room

ACE ATTORNEYS VS THEM ALL

CHAPTER 11

ACE ATTORNEY VS THE ROOM

johnny walked into the flower shop

"ohai doggy"

"ohai jonny didnt know it was u" said the person

"thats cause its not" said not johnny

"wait what" said the person and she got punch in the face and gumshoe stole all the money in the jar and ran out to the vending machine and got instant noodles

"why did u just do that" said edgeworth

"im hungry pal" said gumshoe eating the noodles

and then phoenix got HIT BY A CAR

"owwww." said phoenix "see it wasnt a curse, cause curses arent real"

"you HAVE a curse" said apollo

"nah thats just me having a bad day" said phoenix

the guy got out of the car

"heyyy uhhh, i soh sorry bout hittin y', i hope ah dident hurt ya, ohai phoenix"

"who are u"

"im johnny"

"wat" said gumshoe "johnny is the guy hurt lady thought i was"

"ha ha ha" laughed johnny "i gess noone knows its me ha ha ha"

"hey jonny" said link "do u know where a giant is"

"o ya, come ohn ged in, i show u to great giant"

"wow really ok"

they all got in the car and drove to johnnys house

"thehe she is my giant love" said johnny going tot he house when he suddenly got very horrified "o no o NO no NO she is NAWT my giant love she is NAWT, she is my giant DISSAPOINTMENT i tell u quick hide before she hears us"

they got behind the trash can and looked through the window and saw a guy havin sex with a woman

"tats lisa, and my best frend mark" said jonny "why wud mark do dis to me, hes my best frend"

jonny stared sadly at the football of memories tat was sitting outside the door and he remembered all those fun days of throwing footballs around in their suits

"damn sorry johnny u mite need help" said apollo

"yeah, i call my frend physciatrist now"

and then a guy in glasses and a suit came and johnny told him about his days with his best friend mark and lisa

"ull be fine" said siciatrist

"wat u shud be fired i cud have said that i probably did too" said apollo

"hey im working for free cause hes my frend" said him and he left

"damn, i cant beleev something o sad cud appen to me, so anyway hows ur sex life" said johnny

"it will never be a thing when i think about it" said phoenix "so many chances but i was like nope, i am a fool"

"ha ha ha great story phoenix" said johnny

they went into the house and saw it was a party

"happy birthday johnny" said mark going to hug johnny

"hey hows ur sex life" said jonny

"WAT U KNOW" shouted mark goin to fite

"no no mark i do NOT wanna fight u" said jonny

"o ok" said mark goin to shake hands and be friends again but jonny pushed him away

"GET AWAY FROM ME U BASTED, GET OWTTA HEER"

"woa woa woa jonny thats not ok" said the siciatrist, except he had black hair no glasses different face and everything about him was different but he was the same psychiatrist from before he just looks a little bit different theres no contradiction here

"why"

"fighting is bad and if u do it ull face the wrath of the lawyers"

"HES RIGHT" shouted edgeworth and he arrested him

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "i apollo justice am fine i mean phoenix is sick so im here wait thats not it i mean im READY, ur judge i mean honor wait judge honor no ur not judge so ur SIR"

"try again" said miss judge "so johnnys guilty, i saw it myself"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"johnny did it" said the judge

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "JOHNNY COULDNT HAVE DONE IT BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES HIM"

"so" said edgeworth

"so he has no motive to do it cause noone hates him and u only fight people u hate which means he cudnt have fought someone he loves. ESPECIALLY NOT HIS BEST FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND"

"NOOOOOO" screaemd judge and she declared herself guilty

"wow im so lucky to have u as my second best friend" said johnny giving apollo a hug

"hey johnny i have confession to make i had sex with lisa"

"IM FED UP WIT THIS WORLD" shouted jonny and he broke everything threw stuff out window destroyed the house

"wow" said athena "hes running wild with anger and sadness"

and then widget broke and johnny killed himself

"AHHH HES DEAD" said mario

and then his body lit up and he STOOD UP

and he was PALE AND HAD RED EYES AND BAT WINGS AND FANGS

"so u were lookin for a giant huh" said johnny

"yeah"

"well come awn get in"

they all got in and johnny drove the car into the sky and then they were in the clouds and johnny took them into a room and hit a ? block and ate the yellow mushroom and he turned giant

"now my friends i shall join u as u fight the moon! riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp"

and then vampire wiseau became bat and flew into the sky

"ok so now we have the court to go to" said phoenix

"right" said link playing the song of portals and they went to the last place

TO BE CONTINUED AT THAT PLACE


	12. ace attorney vs ace attorney

ACE CROSSOVER

CHAPTER 12

ACE ATTORNEY VS ACE ATTORNEY

"yea i had a feeling this was the pl WAT THE FUCK" said apollo as they stepped out into ace attorney world but there were dark clouds everywhere and there were people outside the courts protesting with "FUCK THE LAW"

"whaaaat" said athena "how long have we been gone"

"doesnt matter, this was gonna happen eventually" phoenix tried to sound smart

"ITS THE LAWYERS, GET EM" shouted a guy pointing at phoenix apollo athena and edgeworth and the 9 of them ran to the agency

"wait WHERES THE AGENCY GONE" shouted apollo and he looked up and saw it was now a really tall tower of blackness

"wat did dark phoenix do dis" said gumshoe

"but we must consider, how could one do something so difficult alone" said phoenix

"hmmm its covered in black paint AAAAAGH AND IT BURNS" shouted apollo

"hmmm we gotta get in there and stop darknix" said hermoine

"maybe put a portal inside" said mario

"no that wont work" said hermoine "i cant decide where exactly portals go just the world"

"damn" said edgey "well lets look around fo-"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

AND THEN TWO RABBIDS IN DARK WATER OF DARK LINK CAME RUNNING AT THEM

"AAAH" shouted them all except phoenix who just stared

they were all beated with plungers but before they died phoenix slap both of them and they died

"wow wtf" said apollo "whered dey come from"

"idk but look they drop plungers" said athena

they took both plungers and stuck em to wall and the black paint didnt burn em so they climbed up to the window and got in

they climbed the tower fighting dark paint things to not die

and then they got to the top and dark phoenix was there

"DARK NICK" shouted phoenix "u may have taken over law u may have killed trucy and u will kill me which is obvious"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "no we will not lose to u"

"u already have" said darknick and he click fingers and then BLACK BOWSER LANDED IN FRONT OF THEM

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" he rored

"wow hes black and hes evil racist" said phoenix

"no" said apollo and then mairo ran at bowser and used mushrooms to get bigger an bowser breathed black fire at him so mario use a paint bucket to absorb the blackness

an then he use fire flower and burned the blackness away so bowser was normal and then they all ran at bowser and got him to the ground

and while he was down apollo ran to darknix to fite him

 **BETRAYAL**

and then he shook hands with him and took the money

"i led em straight to ya" laughed apollo evilly

"good man apollo heres ur money" said darknix

"APOLLO WHAT AR U DOING" shouted athena

"KAKAKAKKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKAKKAKAKA" laughed apollo "he promised me lotsa lotsa money if i hand u over to u"

"NO"

"well he also said hed kill trucy if i didnt but IT WAS THE MONEY I REALLY WANTED"

and then apollo grabbed his bracelet and time slowed down and he arrested them all and threw them in the dungeon

"HA HA HA HA" laughed apollo "TEH DARKNESS WILL WIN THE LAW U FUCKERS! DARK AGE OF THE MASTER RACE!"

he slammed teh bars closed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH APOLLO U FUCKER WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE ILL THROW A POLICEMAN AT U HARDER THAN LAST TIME AND THEN ILL THROW YOU INTO THE VOLCANO" screamed athena

"heh heh" said phoenix "is this all part of my "curse"? lol apollo hated me for being a fuck to him, it was only a matter of time..."

"HAHGHAGUAIVUCBBAP2VTBIOAVTBVU5AOIP" screamed athena and she hit the cell door and it fell open

"wow that was easy" said ron

and athena ran out to find apollo

they all followed her outside where apollo had murdered every fucking protester that was there earlier and they could get into the court

they ran in and the court was in session for the trial of apollo justice

"APOLLO WHY WUD U DO THIS TO US" shouted prosecutor athena

"let us not be too hasty miss cykes" said defense attorney edgeworth "he is being controlled by the dark magic of king lears curse

"do you have EVIDENNNNNNCE?"

"yes his name is phoenix wright"

phoenix came

"curses are fake"

"NO" shouted edgeworth

"i see no reason to continue this trial" said the giant black redeyed judge in justice for all "apollo justice i declare you... GUILTY"

he swung his hammer down

 **DEATH**

AND IT HIT LINK HERMOINE AND GUMSHOE AND THEY DIED

"NOOOOOOOOO" shouted phoenix "O LET DIS NOT BE MADNESS GOD"

 **SUFFERING**

and that was when he realized TRUCY in the dead remains

"NO NO NO" screamed phoenix

he couldnt see her but he smelled her dead body and felt her dead body and tasted her dead body it was definitelty her

and edgey can confirm it

"FUCK THIS" shouted athena "links dead how are we gonna get back to save kyle?!"

then phoenix felt around links body and took out the ocarina of time and played the song of healing and the judge was healed of his evil

"riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp" sang the giant judge and he vanished

"ok lets go back and end this probably fake bullshit" said phoenix

"wait im gonna stay with trucy and apollo" said athena

"as will i" said edgey cause he was sad gumshoe was dead

"ok lets go ron and mario" said phoenix and he played the song of portals to go back to kyle hyde world

===KYLE HYDE WORLD===

"ha one minute left before moon comes crashing hyde" said harry

"dammit wheres phoenix" said kyle getting scared

"ok dis is just for pointless drama at this point, lets drop it" and harry took out his wand and went to end the time limit

BUT THEN PHOENIX JUMPED FROM THE SKY AND HIT HIM OFF THE SKY AND LANDED HIM ON THE ROOF

"UUUU" shouted harry "BUT UR BLIND"

"YA, BUT I GOT MY 4 OTHER SENSES, DAT ARE STRONGER THAN STUPID SIGHT" shouted phoenix "AND IM GONNA USE DEM SENSES TO TAKE U DOWN, HARRY POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER"

he grab a sword from the suit of armor dat was conveniently ther and harry was good sport so he magicked a sword of his own not a gun an they foght for like half a minute it was really awesome because harry was ready and wasnt getting his ass kicked instantly like their previous fights, but then they remembered the moon was there so ron grabed harry from behind

"SHAMEFUL" shouted harry "YOU ARE THE CANCER OF THE BATTLEFIELD RON WEEDLY"

"PLAY IT PHONIX" shouted ron

"OK"

phoenix took out the ocarina and played

"riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp"

"THAT WONT DO SHIT" shouted harry

"riiiiiight downnn ayyyy downnn riiiight uuuuuuuuuuppppp" sang voices from other worlds

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" screamed harry as 4 giant portals appeared and then eyore, loosha, johnny and udgey stepped out of them and grabbed the moon and pushed and it stopped falling

"woooooah shit man" said kyle "u actually got em"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" shouted mario "finally dis shit is over"

"yeah it was over from the start when u think about it" said phoenix

"nothing cud ruin this happy day of saviour" said ron

 **DEATH**

DAMMIT RON, NOW DAT U SAID DAT HARRY GRABBED A KNIFE AND STABBED RON, but thats not where the death was cause ron was still alive

"YOUUUUU" shouted harry "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he screamed at the moon and he took out wand and flew into air and threw magic at the moon and it PUNCHED THE FOUR GIANTS AWAY

"PUUUUUNIIIIIISH HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM" screamed harry and the moon kept falling

"O GOD O GOD O FUUUUUCK" shouted kyle "PHOENIX, THE SONG OF PORTALS, QUI-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

and then the moon fell

and there was

 **NOTHING**


	13. ace attorney vs ?

ACE ATTORNEY VS ?

youve met with a terrible fate, havent you?

"unnnnnnnnnghghhghhghhhhh" groaned phoenix in darkness "(dammit dammit alla dis was for NOTHING?)"

" **nothing will come of nothing** " the angry big face of king lear yelled at him

"fuck off lear, ur the reason these last few parts were so fucking hard"

" **fuck off phoenix, thou art the reason im dead now, also fool, cause fool told me that dooming thee would doom me, i shudda listened to him** "

"well u suck man, go burn"

" **fine** " said lear " **but before i burn, thoght thou wuold like to know dat thou fell into the portal in the clock tower** "

"the one that goes to your shitty world"

" **that and three others** "

"wait what were they?"

" **animal crossing world, of mice and men world and what was the other...? o well gotta burn bye** "

lear burned away as phoenix felt his body fall through the portal and eventually the black world turned red

"wow thats weird" said phoenix

"hiya pal" said a voice behind

"go away lear" said phoenix but then he realized he would have said "hithou" not "hiya" so he turned and saw a guy in a red coat and weird hair

"who are u, cant u let me rest in peace" said phoenix

"o, i was gonna bring u back to the living world but if thats what u want..."

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "YOU CAN DO THAT?"

"yeah"

"DO IT PLEASE"

"ok, so first we gotta go back 4 minutes into the past"

"u can do that"

"yea"

"can u go farther"

"no"

"dammmit" said phoenix

and then they travellled back through time, like 6-DLC

===4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH===

=GHOST TRICK WORLD=

phoenixs vision appeared and he saw an empty parking lot

"huh weird wonder where u are" said sissel

"hmmmmmm hey wait" said phoenix and he got a great idea

it was a bluff but if he was lucky it might work

"hey sissel, can u take me to another world"

"what world"

"ace attorney world"

"suuuuure pal, i just gotta go learn portal travel from ray really quickly"

"ok"

sissel left to find ray and train hard to learn portal travel

===500 YEARS LATER===

"ok im back with new ghost trick" said sissel "lets do dis!"

"wow its about time u dumbass" said phoenix

"hey schools hard ok, anyway lets go"

===4 MINUTES BEFORE DEATH===

=GHOST TRICK WORLD=

sissel did the thing and then they were sent to

=ACE ATTORNEY WORLD=

they got there and phoenix saw himself sitting in his chair talking to maya on the phone and apollo and athena watering charley but he wasnt the only thing getting wet, lol bet they thought he wouldnt see that

"yesss" said phoenix "4 minutes in ghost trick world is 4 weeks in ace attorney world so this should be before dark phoenix arrives

"ok so i can trick into the phone, anything ud like me to say" said sissel

"yea" said phoenix and he gave him something he wrote while he was gone

"ok ill tell him"

sissel tricked the phone

"hello mr wright"

"maya ur voice changed" said phoenix

"no phoenix i am sissel- i mean u from the future, listen ur gonna get hit by a wrightanythingagencyquake soon, and then ull be visited by a dark you who claims maya is a terrorist, dont listen to him hell destroy the earth, it all started when he came and he sent us through the portal to harry potter world you know with that little glasses shit harry yeah him and he was on dark side cause hes harry and then we went to mario world where rabbids were there then bowser came and made portal to majoras mask world and we team up with link to...

...so yeah dont listen to darknix k bye"

===FATE AVERTED===

"woooooow" said phoenix "suddenly i remember everything! including what apollo and athena are doing..."

he ran out to stop them

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER


	14. ace attorney vs dark harry potter

ACE ATTORNEY VS EVERYTHING

FINAL CHAPTER

ACE ATTORNEY VS DARK HARRY POTTER

"ok we must be prepared for this guy" said phoenix armed with frying pan

"how we know when he comes" said apollo

"the agency will be in an earthquake just for itself, then the portal will be in charley"

"ok lets do this" said athena

and then the agency shook hard

"OK HEER IT IS GET REDDY GUUUUUIZ" shouted phoenix

after the shaking stopped they all instantly noticed the portal on charley

a leg stook out and it was black

"here he comes" said phoenix quietly as dark phoenix came out

"greetings phoe-"

"DIE MUDDYFUCKTER!" screamed them and the three attacked dark phoenix with their office things

"ooooow" shouted darknix and he stook his head through the portal and went back out

and then HARRY POTTER CAME THROUGH AND MAGIC WANDED THEIR WEAPONS AWAY

"U HAVE NO FIGHTING HONOR" shouted harry

"said the guy who sent this guy to our world" said phoenix "and dont pretend u didnt do it, that portal goes to YOUR world"

"dammit" said harry "how did u know, theres no way to time travel, and zero escape is just a game"

"well" said phoenix "less just say time zones are really really convenient"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" shouted harry picking up darknix "we will NOT be stopped so easily!"

and then dark hermoine and dark ron came out with lots of dark creatures and dark voldemort and dark mario dark link dark rabbids dark tom nook dark curley dark lear dark fool dark nile dark tigger dark don paolo dark descole dark mark and dark manfred von karma

"WE WILL DARKEN THE HELL OUT OF THIS LAW" shouted the darkness and it turned to gas and spread over the world

and then the rest of the darkness became more solid and formed mobile fortress for dark phoenix and harry

"come get us attorneys, what are u gonna do sign are execution forms?"

they laughed at the useless attorneys

"WERE NOT USELESS, LAWYERS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN DIS DARK AGE OF THE LAW" shouted apollo "WERE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

they ran to the leg of the fortress to climb it but it moved and made it walk and it CRUSHED the gatewater hotel

dark missiles flew everywhere, some of them were dogs

then the phone rang and phoenix answered it

"MR WRIGHT SURRENDER YOURSELF PAL" shouted gumshoe

"AAAA gumshoe im not the culprit" said phoenix

"BULLSHIT PAL, ITS COMING FROM UR OFFICE AND WE SEE SPIKY HAIR ON THE DRIVER, UR UNDER ARREST"

and then police cars surrounded teh agency so tehy jump on the polices heads as steps while dodgin their bullets and ran after the fortress

phoenix made a phoen call to someone

"HELLO TRUCY? GET OVER HERE AND BRING UR MAGIC PANTIES"

a cloud of smoke appeared and trucy was there

"hi daddy what u need"

"put us in ur panties"

"i can understand athena but u guys?

"JUST DO IT"

"creepy but fine"

she put them all in her pants and she made them disappear

and they reappeared on top of the fortress

"wow were on" said athena

"yeah, lets go stop em"

"I DUN THIK SO" shouted DARK VOLDEMORT

"WAT" shouted phoenix "get out of our way"

"no, when im workin with harry u KNOW i mean business"

so athena pick him up and threw him over edge

"uhhh ok" said phoenix

they ran up to the balcony and darknix and harry were there with their backs turned

phoenix wasnt sure who he hated more but harry was the one who killed him so he ran at harry pickin up a pipe and tried to hit his hed but harry teleported at last second

"ohai phoenix" said darknix and he pointed at him and wind blew phoenix away into harry who hit in from behind

"NO FIGHTING HONOR" shouted phoenix

"fine be that way" said harry and he got another pipe and tehy fought in the background while apollo and atena were failing to hit darknix cause he was too fast to hit but he hit them a lot it hurt

"now let me take u to dark place where ull die" said darknix and phoenix tried to run to them but harry pick him up and threw him off, and the police caught him and tried to arrest him but phoenix was like nope and he threw meekins all the way up to the balcony, then stole his phone to call someone

"ha ha nice throw harry" said darknix "now i shall kill these two-"

"HALT WE HAB YOU SURROUNDED" shouted meekins

"hey meekins theres 50 bucks in the basement"

"ok"

meekins went to get the bucks

while darknix was distracted phoenix jumped back to the balcony and stab darknix in the with the master sword he got from link which is who he called, and then darknix disappeared

"NOOOOOOOOOO" shouted harry and the dark cloud disappeared

"YEEEEEEEEEES" shouted phoenix but then the police surrounded him "oh fuck NOOOO now i cant prove darknix existed"

===AT THE TRIAL===

"so u see mr your honor" said harry "i witnessed it all, that man dragged me with him to watch the destruction of the city, i was so scared"

"wow ur so brave" said judge

"no this didnt happen hes lying" shouted phoenix but it was no use cause he didnt bring evidence with him from the future, only main items were left and they proved nothing

"MR WRIGHT U SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, I THOUGHT U WERE AN ACE ATTORNEY BUT CLEARLY NOT, IM SENDING YOU TO 500000000 YEARS IN HIGH SECURITY PRISON WITH TORTURE CHAMBER AND ETERNAL LIFE"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "ur honor let me turn this around"

"ok you have one chance or u get 1000% penalty"

"alright the evidence that will reveal the truth of this case is... TAKE TAHT" he presented the lens of truth they got in chapter 4 "link says this reveals the truth including the COURT truth, so we can find the truth with this"

"WOWWWW" shouted judge "it says harry was actually the mastermind behind the entire thing and darknix was a dark version of phoenix"

"NOOOO WHAT" shouted payne

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed harry "ILL KILL YOU PHOENIX"

they fought but without darkness in him harry got his ass kicked AGAIN, and he was finally thrown in prison

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"u did it mr wright" said apollo

"yeah, i cant believe we had the evidence that would save us all this time" said phoenix

"i totally planned that" said barrylawn "(actually i completely forgot about that thing until randomly when writing chapter 10 and dats when i got the idea im amazing)"

"were making harry magic the repair of everything" said edgeworth

"wow thanks edge"

"however hes being very hard to reason with, ull pay for the labour of doing it yes?"

"wait what"

"it costs about $1000 every minute of arguin with that little brat"

"what what"

"not 2 mention u still have to pay $10000 for repair costs magic or not"

"what what what"

"what what what WHAT" said edgeworth "if u have something to say say it"

"ok"

 ** _OBJECTION!_** _ **!**_ **!**

 **THE END**


End file.
